


Emergency Shopping

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was so not in the mood for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge #05b (finish a story from an opening line)
> 
> (my line, in italics, was from [grimcognito](http://grimcognito.livejournal.com/))

_Of all the things **Sam** could have been doing on the weekend— spring cleaning, shopping for warm weather clothes, working out at the gym— she sure as hell hadn't been ready for standing as still as she could right in the middle of a store robbery trying not to lose her cool._

She was fairly certain that she should have been scared, or nervous, or worried, but the only thing Sam felt was an overwhelming and sharp anger. This was her first free weekend in months, after having spent _four entire days_ slogging through the mud of PX-992 cataloguing some kind of pictograms a certain archaeologist found just fascinating. She’d come home late, taken no less than three scalding-hot showers, and collapsed into bed, only to find the next morning that she was completely out of food.

And now she was stuck in the middle of a grocery store stick-up, being held at gun-point by a kid who didn’t even look old enough to shave. She had faced Jaffa much bigger and scarier than him, she’d fought gods and monsters— she’d _blown up a sun_.

She was so not in the mood for this.

“Seriously?” she said, so suddenly that the kid with the gun just gaped at her, the barrel of his weapon dipping. “What is wrong with you?”

“I—” the kid began, then seemed to remember he was supposed to be committing a robbery. “I said, hands in the air!”

“Or what?” asked Sam. “You’ll shoot me? I’ve been shot before, and with a lot worse than a Mack Ten. Why don’t you just give me the gun, and we can all get out of here?”

“What?” said the kid, getting more flustered. “No— I said, hands in the air!”

Sam rolled her eyes. “For cryin’ out loud… give me that!”

And before the kid could move, she’d reached forward and grabbed the gun from his hand. 

“Now,” she snapped. “Sit down, shut up and hands where I can see them.”

Eyes wide, he obeyed.

Sam smiled at the store clerk. “Call 911, please?” she asked.

Moments later, the police arrived, sirens wailing, to find the would-be robber secured with plastic quick-ties and Sam holding his own gun on him. The rest of SG-1 was right behind.

“I thought you were going to get some rest, Carter,” said Jack, barely hiding a grin.

She grinned back. “So did I, sir.”

THE END


End file.
